


Volta Para Casa

by EvertonCable



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines Bonding, Gen, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertonCable/pseuds/EvertonCable
Summary: Depois de um verão cheio de aventuras, Dipper e Mabel se encontram no ônibus que vai levá-los para casa





	Volta Para Casa

Era um sentimento estranho. Quando Dipper e Mabel descobriram que iriam passar as férias de verão com o tio avô, nenhum deles ficou muito animado. Agora que eles estavam voltando para casa, nenhum deles queria deixar Gravity Falls realmente. Mas aqui estavam eles num ônibus. Seus tios e amigos correram ao lado ao ônibus o máximo que puderam para prolongar a despedida, mas nenhum deles era mais visível olhando para trás. Havia apenas as duas crianças e um porco no ônibus, além do motorista. Dipper observava a irmã brincando com Waddles. Pelo menos a garota ainda tinha seu porco para distraí-la durante a viagem.

 

“Ei, Mabel.” Ele falou.

 “O que foi, Dipper?” disse Mabel, sem desviar o olhar de Waddles. Dipper respirou fundo antes de continuar.

 “Você não tem que fingir pra mim, sabe. Pode me dizer o que está sentindo”.

 

Mabel olhou para o irmão com uma cara de surpresa. No instante seguinte, sua surpresa deu lugar a uma expressão de quase choro.

 

“Eu não queria ir embora assim. Eu tô com saudades de casa, mas eu queria ficar lá com o Tivô Stan, o Ford e todo mundo mais um pouco. Por que as coisas tem que ser assim?” Waddles encostou o focinho no nariz da dona, como que para impedi-la de chorar.

“Eu entendo”, disse Dipper colocando o braço em volta da irmã. “Eu também me sinto assim, sabe. Eu queria passar um pouco mais de tempo com eles. Fico com a sensação de que não fizemos tudo que podíamos. Que perdemos tempo brigando ou sobrevivendo ao quase fim do mundo e outras coisas”.

“É tudo minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse tido um dos meus ataques de egoísmo não teria deixado o Estranhageddon acontecer”.

“Mabel, não é sua culpa. Você foi enganada. Como eu. Como o Ford. E você não foi egoísta. Você só estava com medo. E chateada. Acho que eu é que fui egoísta em ter pensado em te deixar sem nem ter falado com você antes”.

“Acho que nós dois fomos um pouco egoístas então”.

“Abraço de irmão esquisito?”

“Abraço de irmã esquisita”.

 

As duas crianças deram um caloroso abraço um no outro, dando tapinhas nas costas e rindo um pouco antes de se soltarem. Mabel voltou sua atenção para Waddles, que tinha pulado em seu colo e começava a dormir, enquanto Dipper olhava pela janela, pensando em outras coisas. As coisas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Seria uma viagem de seis horas de Gravity Falls até Piedmont, então um pouco de silêncio e qualquer chance de cair no sono seriam bem vindas. Mabel caiu no sono abraçada a Waddles, que adormeceu em seguida.

 

Dipper continuou acordado por um tempo. O garoto não conseguia dormir, pensando em tudo que estava deixando pra trás. Ele suspirou, mas o suspiro acabou virando um forte espirro que o fez derrubar o boné. O boné que pertencia à Wendy. Na despedida, Wendy tomou o boné de Dipper e deu o seu ao menino, assim os dois teriam algo pra lembrar um do outro.

 

“Será que ela... Não.” Dipper se interrompeu. “Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer, Dipper. Vamos trabalhar para superar isso.”

 

O silêncio voltou a reinar por mais algum tempo. Uma placa indicava que o ônibus tinha deixado o Oregon e adentrado a Califórnia.

 

“Dipper.” Mabel chamou sonolenta, com Waddles ainda dormindo no colo da menina. “A gente já chegou?”

“Ainda não. Você não dormiu muito. Mas já deixamos o Oregon”.

“Ah”.

 

Mabel não parecia muito animada. Dipper podia ver isso escrito na cara na irmã.

 

“O que foi agora, Mabel?”

“Eu só lembrei... Bem, no começo do verão eu tentei juntar o Tivô Stan e a Lazy Susan como casal. Não deu certo. A gente ajudou o Soos a conhecer a Mellody e depois eu juntei o Robbie com a Tambry.”

“E?”

“Bem... Quando a gente conheceu o Tivô Ford eu...”

“Não precisa terminar. Eu entendi.”

“Eu não tive tempo de arrumar uma namorada pro Tivô Ford com a briga dele com o Stan, a paranoia com o Bill e toda a história do Estranhageddon e agora eu não vou ter outra chance.”

“Quem disse que não?”

“Quê?”

“Mabel, estamos voltando pra casa agora, mas isso não quer dizer que não vamos voltar para Gravity Falls nunca mais.”

 

Dipper entregou a carta que Wendy lhe entregou antes de entrar no ônibus. Mabel viu a frase _‘ Te vejo no próximo verão’_ cercada pelas assinaturas de várias pessoas da cidade. Ela deu um leve sorriso.

 

“Adivinha pra onde a gente vai no próximo verão?”

 

Mabel respondeu apenas com um abraço. Não havia necessidade de dizer nada. Ela e Dipper retornariam a Gravity Falls no verão seguinte, e no seguinte, e no outro, no outro e em quantos verões eles pudessem. Eles só estavam voltando pra casa agora, mas isso não era um adeus pra sempre para a pequena cidade madeireira do Oregon. De repente Dipper soltou um pequeno bocejo. O sono estava chegando a ele.

 

“Devíamos dormir um pouco agora.” Dipper falou. “Vamos ter muitas histórias pra contar em casa e eu duvido que papai e mamãe vão esperar a gente descansar o suficiente pra contar tudo.”

“Vamos contar tudo, TUDO, ou vamos esconder a parte sobrenatural mágica extradimensional apocalíptica? E o Tivô Ford?”

“Eu não acho que eles estão preparados pra ouvir a coisa sobrenatural mágica extradimensional apocalíptica. E acho que o Ford vai esperar resolver a coisa toda da burocracia com o Stan pra contar pra eles. Acho que eu faria a mesma coisa no lugar dele.”

 

Ambos caíram no sono com pequenos sorrisos nos rostos. O verão tinha acabado, mas não importava. Desde que estivessem juntos não faltaria amigos e aventuras para os dois.

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de rever o final do desenho várias vezes me peguei imaginando uma conversa de Dipper e Mabel no ônibus. Algo simples, mas divertido.


End file.
